The present invention relates to game board apparatus for playing a basketball game which combines elements of chance, knowledge of basketball teams and players, and skill in shooting at a miniature basketball goal.
Board games are a popular recreational activity. There is considerable effort to develop games that will catch the public's attention.
One known board game, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,780 to Begley et al, relates to a game in which a player seeks to earn points by correctly answering basketball trivia questions. Marked playing squares determine the difficulty of the questions asked.